


Lust

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [42]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Internalized Homophobia, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Tony Pebble/Pat Quid, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Pat loves Tony, but his love is unrequited.[Prompt 42 – Lust]





	Lust

Pat loves Tony.

Of course he does; he’s loved Tony since they are at Stowe together, back when he was so sheltered he had no idea what life was like outside their little middle class bubble, back when Tony wasn’t such a stuck up prick and didn’t have that bloody accent on the end of his name, back when Pat didn’t even know what being gay was.

Of course, he knows what it is now, but that underlying shame is still there. Being gay was illegal until he was fifteen, and he grew up around homophobia and everyone saying that _those people_ were abominations and disgusting.

Things are better now, but 1970s England is hardly the most liberal place. Sometimes, he still hates himself when he thinks about his love for his friend, because part of him still thinks it might be wrong.

Not that it feels wrong. There’s many a night where Pat’s dreams are full of things he wish would come true. Of him and Tony kissing, of them snogging in the backseat of Tony’s car, Tony’s hands in his hair, caressing his sides, fumbling with the zip of his flares as they kiss and Tony murmurs about how he loves him into his ear. Of Tony’s nimble fingers bringing Pat to climax as their bodies entwine, and Pat clinging to him, loving him so much and wishing that this moment could last forever...

But then he always awakes with a start, his breathes fast and jagged, his face drenched in sweat, and his pyjamas sticking to his thighs. And then Pat remembers that it wasn’t real, that it didn’t happen. And, as he cleans himself up, he knows that, whilst his love for Tony may not be wrong, it’s completely pointless.

Because Tony doesn’t love him back.


End file.
